<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reach by onbeinganangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714535">reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel'>onbeinganangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkuary 2021 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(the DP only gets mentioned and happens off screen but tagging just to be safe), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, HP Kinkuary 2021, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows exactly what he’s doing. He poses it as a challenge, as something that he expects James to refuse. And he wouldn’t press it, really, he would never mention it again, should James refuse.</p><p>They both know James won’t, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkuary 2021 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a "what if we mix the Teddy from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099949">taught by thirst</a> and the Draco from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486970">faith</a>?" Which I'm not scared to admit is a very sexy idea, if I say so myself. 🥵 In the end, I made Teddy a sweet little baby bean because this fic is intense and Jamie needed it, okay? Okay.</p><p>So, in the many Kinkuary universes/timelines that don't match-up at all, this is kind of a follow up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486970">faith</a>, the Draco/James I wrote for the CNC prompt.</p><p>Also, I couldn't be bothered going into the many prep steps that are necessary for fisting so please don't judge, but practice your fisting safely and hygienically, please.</p><p>When I sent this to <a href="https://uphorie.tumblr.com">Uphorie</a> for her to beta read she said: "I like how you went <em>'So today's prompt is fisting, so I'm gonna do that but also if people don't think I'll twist things up by mentioning a DP they truly don't know who I am, do they? And I guess it's alright for Draco to show a little affection when his whole fist is in someone.'"</em></p><p>And you know what? I've never felt more exposed in my whole life. So, uh, thanks for that, I guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco knows exactly what he’s doing. He poses it as a challenge, as something that he expects James to refuse. And he wouldn’t press it, really, he would never mention it again, should James refuse.</p><p>They both know James won’t, though.</p><p>The way Draco had acted jealous the first time James mentioned Teddy should have been the first sign. James’ error had been in assuming Teddy and Draco would be jealous of each other forever, when in reality, they very much enjoy working together to bring James to the very edge of madness countless times</p><p>
  <em>“If you want, you can have both of us. You can even have us both at the same time. I’m sure you’d be able to, after you take my fist.”</em>
</p><p>James hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. </p><p>James thinks about it while he studies, finding himself having to read the same paragraph more than once. He thinks about it in the shower, forehead against the cold tile, stroking himself hard until he comes. He thinks about it while he’s sucking Teddy off behind the shed, where he can still hear his dad and Draco inside the house arguing about a case they’re working on. He thinks about it in his own bed at night, fingers deep in himself, biting a pillow to keep quiet, even though there’s no one else in his flat. He thinks about it as Draco spanks him mercilessly. He thinks about it as Draco fucks Teddy while Teddy fucks him and he grips desperately at the sheets, knowing every thrust of Teddy’s he feels is actually a thrust of Draco into Teddy.</p><p>He thinks about it all the time, but it takes him a while to tell Draco he wants it. He’ll take Draco’s whole fist in him first, if it means Draco will fuck him at the same time as Teddy.</p><p>Draco’s expression is unreadable, as it often is, when James finally says it, sweetly, one morning at breakfast.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, simply after a beat.</p><p>James gulps loudly, and takes another bite of toast, eyes still on Draco, knowing Draco never just says, “Okay.”</p><p>“Do you want Teddy to watch?”</p><p>Fuck yes he wants Teddy to watch.</p><p>“Mhmm,” he says.</p><p>“If your dad manages to do his job properly for once in his life, I’ll have the weekend off. You and Teddy can stay over,” he says, simply, like this is a normal plan. Like he doesn’t know the weight this has, like he doesn’t know James is hard under the table, just from making these arrangements. </p><p>The prep is horrendous, and if that wasn’t sufficient torture, Draco is enough of a twat to make James watch him fuck Teddy first before he even touches him at all.</p><p>“Don’t move,” he says, and James is so desperate to get to it that he doesn’t. </p><p>Teddy had been an interesting development, really. James isn’t really sure how he’d come to be so lucky, but he isn’t about to complain. James is, as far as the whole family is concerned, single. So it had made sense for Teddy to try his luck. Teddy had thrown the net in for a fish and caught two, instead. It really was a win-win-win situation.</p><p>James always thinks about it in moments like this, when he watches Teddy work his mouth over Draco’s cock, taking him better than James can. When he watches Teddy on all fours, mouth open and drooling around Draco’s fingers, Draco’s cock disappearing into Teddy’s arse over and over again.</p><p>It’s enough to send the most well-adjusted man insane. But James is far from well-adjusted. If he was, he wouldn’t be fucking his dad’s school-rival-cum-Auror-partner or the boy his dad attempted to raise as James’ own brother. James is many things, but well-adjusted isn’t one of them.</p><p>By the time Draco gets to him that afternoon, James is desperate.</p><p>“Tell Teddy what you want, then, James,” Draco says, as he reaches for James’ weeping cock. </p><p>A wave of shyness goes through James like butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>“Tell Teddy what you want,” Draco repeats.</p><p>And under the scrutiny of both pairs of eyes, as Draco strokes his cock and Teddy laps at his nipples, James finally says, “I want Draco to fist me so I’m ready to take you both at the same time.”</p><p>Teddy’s reaction is a mixture of awe and lust, and he kisses James clumsily in between a prayer mostly made of “really?” and “Merlin” and “fuck.”</p><p>Teddy helps Draco put a thick pillow under James’ hips, and, if he didn’t know what was coming, the first few minutes would feel completely routine for them.</p><p>Draco fingers James’ open while Teddy alternates between kissing James, playing with his nipples and licking his cock. </p><p>The difference is that James knows they have a different goal, this time. His whole body is trembling in suspense when Draco’s pinky joins the first three fingers.</p><p>“Salazar,” Draco says. “That’s four fingers.”</p><p>“Four fingers, Jamie,” Teddy repeats, in awe.</p><p>James’ heart beats wildly in his chest, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, mocking him for the state he’s in already, in anticipation. </p><p>Draco is gentle and a little mean, like he always is, as he instructs Teddy to touch James’ cock, as they alternate between <em>“deep breath for me, Jamie”</em> and <em>“tell me what it is you want, you little slut.”</em></p><p>James’ eyes fill with tears when Draco finally says “<em>I’m gonna put my thumb in you now,”</em> and Teddy strokes James’ hair in a gentle caress.</p><p>He can hear Draco’s heavy breathing now, the sheer focus. Teddy is the one that talks him through, that speaks over the loud squelch of the lube, and tells him, “<em>you’re doing so well, Jamie, fuck, look at that, breathe through it, come on, Draco’s whole hand is going to be in you, it’s going to feel so good, he’s gonna make you feel so good, babe, deep breath.”</em></p><p>And it’s on a deep breath that Draco pushes in, the width of his knuckles going in and the whole room seems to spin and then abruptly stops as James realises he’s done it — Draco’s whole hand is in his arse.</p><p>Draco is the first one to speak, after a beat where all three of them seemed to hold a breath for longer than necessary.</p><p>“Fuck, Jamie,” he says.</p><p>Which hits James unexpectedly because Teddy calls him Jamie, but he’s always James to Draco.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Teddy asks, excitedly, eyes darting down and James wishes he could see, like Teddy can.</p><p>“So full,” he says, shaking.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” Draco asks, and James swears he can feel the strain of his muscles — he can feel every single movement of Draco’s inside him.</p><p>“Fuck,” he says. “Mhmm.”</p><p>It’s intense, it’s <em>mindblowingly intense</em>, to feel Draco inside him like this, to have Draco watch him this way — with beautiful worried eyes, and Teddy — with an expression of pure adoration.</p><p>Teddy shuffles down the bed and gasps, and James’ body burns under their eyes.</p><p>He comes back up and kisses James then, tiny little pecks over his lips and chin and cheeks.</p><p>“You’re all stretched around his wrist, Jamie, that’s so fucking hot,” Teddy says and his expression breaks James apart.</p><p>Between the desperate pressure and the love and attention Teddy is giving him, James doesn’t know where to turn. He has never in his life felt anything this intense.</p><p>Draco moving carefully, his free hand holding James’ hip as he does, thumb stroking James’ taut skin.</p><p>He keeps breathing out in short pants, in sharp “uuhs” and “aahs.” And Draco moves almost imperceptibly from the movement of his arm, but inside him it feels like a wild tidal wave.</p><p>They find a rhythm — a constant pressing on his prostate, a caress on his hip, Teddy stroking him hard and kissing him, deep and sweetly. </p><p>In the end, James can’t come like that. He’s crying, sweating, groaning deep, desperate. But it’s too much. </p><p>When Draco pulls out, he rolls James onto his side and squeezes him between his own body and Teddy’s, and asks in a whisper, “do you still want both of us?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes, please.”</p><p>He lets himself be manhandled, positioned, kissed, touched, fucked, <em>loved</em>, and knows that he could have never asked anyone for this but Draco and Teddy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi <a href="https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com">on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>